


My Little Angel

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Dick calls Cas 'pet', M/M, Name Calling, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Dick Roman enjoys the company of the youngest of the Leviathan.





	My Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT intended to be non-con, or even dub-con, though it can be read that way. Still, if that's not your cup of tea, you might want to proceed with caution.
> 
> cross-posted to tumblr on @mrsimoshen.  
> created for SPN Kink Bingo, for the square Leviathan!Cas.
> 
> Thanks to lucibae for the title!

“You wanted to see me?”

Dick Roman looks up from the email he’d been composing and grins. Broadly. He didn’t exactly _plan_ on turning the pretty angelic vessel into another leviathan, but now that it happened… well, he has use for someone who’s willing to challenge him a little every now and then. Of course, Dick doesn’t accept that everywhere…

“Come in, close the door.” His order is soft, shaped almost like a polite request, and Castiel complies with it. The new leviathan comes to stand in front of his desk, and Dick’s grin widens even more. “Come here.”

Castiel raises one eyebrow, but he rounds the heavy desk to stand beside Dick. The leader of the leviathan gentles his grin to a smile. “Good boy,” he purrs, and then reaches up to grasp the tie knotted at Castiel’s throat. He uses his grip on the strip of cloth to pull the other man in for a hard, dominating kiss that involves teeth nipping at sensitive lips, and smirks when Castiel’s hands fly up to push at his chest.

“Now, none of that, pet,” he purrs, using the greater strength of his long years to push the younger one down onto his desk, pinning  him down with both hands. Castiel bucks up, snarling, and Dick laughs and easily holds him down. “You know you like it this way,” he tells the young one. “Just accept your place in my bed.”

“Make me,” the other leviathan bits out, and Dick grins again.

“Gladly.”

The following wrestling match sees them slide off the desk and onto the floor, and Dick has to admit that the young one has strength, and smarts. He might grow up into one fine consort if he survives.

For now, though, Dick still has the upper hand in experience and sheer strength, and he uses both to overpower the younger leviathan until he has him pinned beneath him  once again. Castiel looks even better this way, his hair wild, his clothes rumpled, the white shirt missing a few buttons already.

“I win,” Dick informs him gleefully. “Yield for me, pretty pet.”

Castiel glares up at him for a moment longer, the muscles of his human shape tense, and then he huffs and relaxes, tilting his head back slightly to bare his throat in a gesture that needs no more words.

“Good pet,” Dick praises, leaning  down to bite the offered skin with dull, human teeth. He still leaves a red mark in the pale skin, and Castiel still shifts against him with a low whine. “One day, I’m going to make you mine in truth,” Dick murmurs, “as soon as you’ve grown into your skin, my pet.”

Castiel tilts his head back even further, and Dick chuckles and bites down again. “Get up, pet. Hands on my desk, you know how I want you.”

Castiel complies, once Dick lets him go. He was only wearing his suit when he came in, and now he opens his belt and pants and lets them drop to his ankles before spreading his legs as far as the pants will allow and bending forward. The position leaves him beautifully exposed, and his breathing hitches audibly as he sees the door – which Dick didn’t tell him to lock, and which could open to admit another of their people at any moment.

Dick laughs, stepping up behind Castiel and running possessive hands over his ass. “Don’t worry, pet. Even if someone comes in – no one would dare lay a hand on you. You’re mine.”

He squeezes one round cheek, reveling in the low moan Castiel gives him. Using both hands, he pulls the cheeks apart to get a better look at the hole between them, humming under his breath.

“Did you touch my hole today, pet?”

Castiel shivers. “No, sir.”

“Very good,” Dick murmurs, letting go of one cheek to rub a dry fingertip over the muscle. “Wouldn’t want to have to bend you over my knee, right, pet?”

“No, sir,” Castiel mewls, trembling at the touch – or the implied threat, Dick doesn’t know and doesn’t care. He reaches to the side to pull open a drawer and fish out a bottle of lube.

“Looking forward to the day I don’t need this anymore, pet,” he murmurs, slicking his fingers. “Just as soon as you’re my mate.”

Castiel mewls again as Dick pushes in with two fingers, his hole giving easily. Dick purrs contentment. “Taking me so easily, pet, you’re going to be perfect as my mate,” he praises, thrusting his fingers in and out hard and fast, impatient now. He adds a third as soon as the muscle is relaxed enough, listens to Castiel’s low whine with a grin. “Like that, pet?”

“Yes, sir,” Castiel pants, obviously struggling to keep still. “Please, sir, need…”

“You need my cock, pet, I know.” Dick pulls his fingers out and uses the remaining lube on them to slick himself after using his dry hand to open his own pants and pull out his cock. “Feel free to be loud, pet.”

Castiel moans as he pushes into his hole in one hard thrust, grasping slender hips in both hands to keep him still. His muscles flutter and clench around Dick’s cock, and the leader of the leviathans groans. “Fuck, you feel good, pet. Ready to get fucked?”

“Yes,” Castiel pants, “yes, sir, please move, please fuck me, need it so bad.”

“Such a polite pet,” Dick praises, setting a hard, fast rhythm. He grins at the sounds Castiel makes, moans and whimpers and pleas for “more, sir, harder, please” mingling until his pet is just gasping out “please, please, please” in a hoarse litany.

“If you want to come, pet, you need to do it while I fuck you,” Dick tells him with a cruel little smile. “You don’t get to touch that pretty cock of yours this time.”

Castiel whimpers, bending down further in a desperate attempt to get Dick’s cock to hit his sweet spot. Dick chuckles, allowing it, and moans when Castiel’s hole clenches down on him as his next thrust brushes the younger one’s prostate.

“Good?”

Castiel whines, obviously beyond words, and Dick laughs a little breathlessly and picks his rhythm up until he’s fucking his little pet almost brutally, enjoying the sounds he pulls from Castiel’s throat. When his pet shouts wordlessly, clenching down on his cock hard, he groans and pulls him up with a hand at his throat, burying his human teeth in the pale skin again as he lets go, flooding him with several spurts of hot come.

He stays like that for a moment, breathing hard and pressed against his pet, before he lets Castiel sink back down onto his elbows onto the desk. “Stay,” he tells him before pulling out. Castiel whimpers when he pulls his cheeks apart again to watch his hole clench down on nothing.

“So pretty with my come dripping back out of you,” Dick tells him, rubbing a thumb over the twitching muscle. “I’d love to leave you like this, but I need to continue working… and we don’t want you ruining that pretty suit, pet.”

The drawer that held the lube also holds an assortment of toys Dick found he likes to use, and he selects one of his favorites now, running the cool glass over Castiel’s inner thigh before nudging it against his hole. Castiel gives a low moan as the thick toy is pushed in, clenching down on it and shivering. Dick laughs.

“My greedy little pet,” he praises, stepping back and pulling  his pants up. “Get dressed, and… clean your come off my desk, would you?”

He sits down in his office chair and pushes it to the side a little so he can watch as Castiel first pulls up his pants and sets himself to rights again, and then sinks to his knees – moaning at the pressure of the plug inside him – and begins to clean the glass desktop with his tongue.

Yes, coming here was a good idea, and keeping this little, unexpected gift was a really good idea. Dick’s going to enjoy it for as long as he possibly can.

 


End file.
